The present disclosure generally relates to scheduling guests in computing environments, specifically shared computing environments such as cloud computing environments. In computer systems, it may be advantageous to scale application deployments by using isolated guests such as virtual machines and containers that may be used for creating hosting environments for running application programs. Typically, isolated guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to provide extra compute capacity of a type that the isolated guest is designed to provide. Isolated guests enable a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the applications. Isolated guests may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. There may be economies of scale in deploying hardware at a large scale. To attempt to maximize the usage of computer hardware through parallel processing using virtualization, it may be advantageous to maximize the density of isolated guests in a given hardware environment, for example, in a multi-tenant cloud. In many cases, containers may be leaner than virtual machines because a container may be operable without a full copy of an independent operating system, and may thus result in higher compute density and more efficient use of physical hardware, enabling additional flexibility and scalability of deployment. Multiple containers may also be clustered together to perform a more complex function than the respective containers are capable of performing individually. In an example, a container and/or a cluster of containers may be implemented specifically to execute certain specific tasks and/or types of tasks. A guest such as a virtual machine or container may typically include many components that the applications configured in the guest depend on for proper execution.